fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Cup
The Fantendo Football League Show showed highlights for the Fantendo Football League Cup in the third Fantendo Football League Season. It was broadcast on Flame TV. Intro "Richy": With 24 teams in the league - the Fantendo Football League Cup grows. This season a preliminary round - round one - was introduced. The top seven from the previous season and the holders got byes into round two of the competition. Last season Team Steel won the cup - with a 2-1 win at the Flame Stadium over Royal Atlantica. I'm joined in the studio by Team Flame-Scotland's Fire Master, Team Steel's Hark, Team Lios Lions' Padge and Royal Atlantica's Inferadness. We start right back in round one and Mushroom Kingdom FC's home match with one of the ten founders - Team Nutty. Round 1 Mushroom Kingdom FC 3-2 Team Nutty Mushroom Kingdom FC seem to have cracked cup football - showing how to win against established sides. They started with a bang Diddy Kong took kick-off and played a long ball to the wing Peach crossed it in for Mario who scored within 10 seconds. The Mushroom Kingdom fans didn't have to wait long for another - Donkey Kong crossed in from the left and Luigi chiped in for Mushroom Kingdom's second. When Wario scored from a Yoshi corner it seemed as if the game was up, but with 10 minutes to go - Peanut Jon got a goal back from the visitors. The game wasn't up - as Timer scored from 25 yards, but it was too little, too late. Outer Troopers 1-3 Dark Red Royals It only took 5 minutes for the hosts to take the lead, as Purple scored from close range, but this was the only bright spark in a dark day for the hosts. Micool scored only two minutes later. Grace Giranha scored from a free-kick and scored a stoppage time third for the visitors as Outer Troopers rotten day was complete. Doodleland Dodgers 2-3 Team Gemstones Ramona Derox scored for the home side after twenty-five minutes. A chipped shot beating Blaze the Lucario. Ramona Derox scored again ten minutes later - with a shot deflected by Ruby the Charizard that beat the keeper. Pie Guy got a goal back after half-time - a great goal from 30 yards. Bearded Ninja equalised for Gemstones. A lovely team goal. Bearded Smiley then won the match for the visitors - as they headed to Round Two. King Plumber's Army 2-1 Team Genetic King Plumber's Army won a tight match - Light (character) scored the first goal of the match. Rounding of a thirty pass move. Lemmykoopa24 levelled the match on the hour mark - a header for the captain. Thomas won the match though. A shot from the edge of the box curled into the net. The Waves FC 3-1 Team Mega-Bus Mick scored a hat-trick for The Waves in a three one win at home to Mega-Bus. He scored his first from the spot - after being tripped by the 'keeper. He then scored a free-kick, before rounding off with a tap in from 2 yards. Nick scored an own goal, but it didn't effect the score line. Gearworks FC 2-1 Nintendo All-Stars FC The Ravens beat the All-Stars at Le Puc D'or Outdoor Stadium. Pyro Drone scored after ten minutes from 10 yards out. Link hit the post, before scoring, but the Gearworks midfielder Malcolm Leychester hit the winner. FC APIM 2-3 Team Freaky A match at AbraPushy Battlefield ended in defeat for the hosts, but Besh gave them the lead after fifteen minutes. O'Lantern levelled it from a cross-shot - that beat Olivalley, in the FC APIM goal. Pashie put the hosts back into the lead - with cleaver foot work that created space for her. Ghoularry then headed Freaky back level - from a Akro Bat cross and Ztarnoir won the game for them with a solo goal. Freaky head to the Flame in the next round. Team Sew'n 2-1 Team Toucan Yellow scored the first goal of the game - after a poor back-pass from Dave. He redeemed himself though with a wonder-goal from 35 yards out, but Red scored from the spot to put them into a clash with Moose FC. Analysis "Richy": Round One there - any surprises? Inferadness: Nutty being dumped out is a shock, but also Outer Troopers, they looked good last year - as Team Tone. So not the start they looked for - but then the could be focusing towards the league. Fire Master: I don't think that there were major shocks though. There all strong sides and they are all as good as each other. Padge: I think that the weaker sides are out and these sides will give the bigger sides more of a challenge. Hark: To be fair though. Cups do bring out the best and worst of sides and we've seen that today. "Richy": So on to Round Two the big four join in this round and face a tough test to get through to round three. Round 2 Team Nook 2-1 Red Royals Overman Supreme scored a cracker for Nook, as they dumped out Dark Red Royals. Mick Cool dragged the game back to 1-1, but YoshiEgg Nook slotted home for the hosts to put them into the hat for Round Three. Team Steel 3-2 Mushroom Kingdom FC Hark scored a great goal for Steel and Vulcan made it two-nil before the break. Luigi scored two quick fire goals for the visitors, but their cup run was over - as Uriel hit one from 30 yards to end the Mushroom Kingdom out. Mad Robots 3-2 Team Gemstones Sacel scored three in a game that the hosts we never going to lose. He scored one within ten minutes after poor defending by Gemstones. He score a minute later - being allowed to run straight through the defence. Illogical FC 2-3 King Plumber's Army It only took 30 seconds for King Plumber's Army to take the lead - Fire Elemental tried to play the ball back to Silence, the goalkeeper, but the pass was intercepted by David who slotted the ball into the Illogical net. Ten minutes later, Ranai levelled the tie. A breakaway from a corner at the other end of the park. PalmMan restored King Plumber's Army's lead on the hour mark, but Curse Vampire scored for the hosts two minutes later. Spider missed a great chance for Illogical to take the lead - but it took a great save by DragonMan to keep it out. Light (character) won the game for the visitors, following a lobbed pass by Savant the Goetian. Team Lios Lions 2-1 The Waves FC Lios Lions welcomed The Waves to the Vine Den, and it didn't take long for the visitors to take the lead. Mick rounded Little Mac and slotted it into the corner of the net. Andy Pasta then levelled the match, after great ball by TBA. Benjiman Metals scored the winner in stoppage time - much to the delight of the 60,000 Lions fans Royal Atlantica 1-2 Gearworks FC When Malcolm Leychester scored for Gearworks within a minute, it showed which way the game would go. Augusto Mendez then scored a header from a corner. In stoppage time - Rocky scored a consolation goal for the League Champions - but it was too little to late. Team Flame-Scotland 3-2 Team Freaky Flame-Scotland won a match that could have gone either way at the Flame Stadium. Clyde gave them the lead on seventeen minutes - after poor defending by Akro Bat. He redeemed himself, however as he hit a 35 yard shot that rocketed into the top corner of Bowser's net. Snow Master put the hosts ahead again - a team goal rounded off by the Welshman. Fire Master won the match for the hosts - following a breakaway after a poor free-kick by Baby Luigi. Ghoularry scored late on, but the Flame crowd watched Teine Alba go into Round Three. Moose FC 2-3 Team Sew'n Henry the Moose scored the fastest Fantendo Football League Cup goal, it took four seconds - as he shot from kick-off. He would score again, but it would be cancelled out by Yellow's brace. Red won the tie with 5 minutes to go. Analysis "Richy": Round Two - and Royal Atlantica are out anyone surprised? Inferadness: I think we have a off day, but we're still doing well in the league. Fire Master: I think that Gearworks will be a good side - their going for the title at the moment - so I don't think it was a shock. Padge: I've got to agree - when two good sides clash one will have to go out - it's just last season's champions that has gone. Hark: Yeah - but then Steel, Flame-Scotland and Lios Lions are still in it - so any of those could win it. "Richy": On to round three then. Round 3 Team Nook 1-2 Team Steel McBoo's Mansion was the setting for the cup quarter-final between Nook and Steel and the hosts took the lead early on - Bloop connected with a lobbed pass at slotted it home coolly. Vulcan scored a wonder-goal to put Steel level - a great hit from 35 yards curled into the top corner of William Scratch's net. Hau won the game. A powered free-kick hammered into the bottom corner of the Nook net. Steel into the semi-final. Mad Robots 2-1 King Plumber's Army King Plumber's Army's cup run came to an end at the Phylos Stadium. Savant the Goetian did give the visitors the league, but it didn't last long - Scyplo hit the post - scoring the rebound. Cheepel put the hosts into Round Three. A well timed volley beating DragonMan. Team Lios Lions 1-2 Gearworks FC Gearworks completed upset number two - as they won at the Vine Den. Leila Metals put the Lions in front, but Malcolm Leychester beat Little Mac. Augusto Mendez hit the winner in stoppage time - following thirty-six passes by the Gearworks team. Team Flame-Scotland 1-0 Team Sew'n Mr. Hidden was beaten by Clyde in stoppage time to put Teine Alba into the Semi-Final. Clyde scored a penalty - following Mr. Wrinkle fouling King Boo in the box. The hosts had a host of chances before that and deserved their place in the next round. Semi-Final Team Steel 3-1 Mad Robots - Played at Flame Stadium Steel booked their place in the final of the Fantendo Football League Cup following a 3-1 victory over Mad Robots. Steel took the lead after twenty-six minutes - Hau scoring the goal. Uriel put Steel into a two goal lead on the half-hour mark. Cheepel dragged Mad Robots back to within one goal of Steel, but Entropy headed in from a Vulcan corner to give Steel a chance to keep the Cup. Gearworks FC 0-1 Team Flame-Scotland - Played at Zeppelin Stadium Gearworks came within thirty seconds of extra-time at the Zeppelin - but another late Clyde goal, put Teine Alba through. Clyde was causing all sorts of trouble on the left and is hoping to get in the Scotland team one day. When, Sentinel Drone was passed and Clyde headed towards goal there was only one outcome - a "Battle of Britain" final. Ten Flame-Scotland fans were arrested after the match for invading the pitch. Final Team Steel 0-2 Team Flame-Scotland - Played at McBoo's Mansion It was a "Battle of Britain" final, as Flame-Scotland got their revenge over their rivals as they ran out 2-0 winners at McBoo's Mansion. Snow Master scored in thirteen minutes - as Vulcan gave the ball away. Snow Master took as shot from 25 yards and Steel's net was breached. With two minutes to go Clyde finished the game off. A solo goal passing five players and then the goalkeeper finished off Steel. Flame-Scotland's fans ran onto the pitch in celebration - leading to over 200 arrests. Fantendo Football League Cup Season 3 Fantendo Football League Cup Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Flame TV